CounterStrike: The Intimidating Sniper
by DaT dArN cRiTiC
Summary: A boy who lost his parents when they were killed by a terrorist faction. Now he is a leader of a Seal Team and is ready to take revenge.


The Intimidating Sniper  
  
It was a mark or a scar that would hurt him forever. The day his parents died,  
killed by terrorists, the Guerilla Warfare. He was on his chair in his office, thinking back  
to the day when his parents died. It was a blurry vision, but he could make out the  
figures. He was hiding in his room under his bed, and his door was wide open. People  
in masks threw a flashbang into their house. He was blinded and was in a state of  
shock for about a minute. Than he noticed what was going on. He saw the terrorists  
shooting their automatic weapons and he was just watching his father dying. Than he  
saw the terrorists take his mother into a room. When the man came out he was pulling  
up his trousers. The boy was thinking what had happened to her mother. When the  
terrorists drove away, the helpless boy got up and saw his mother on the floor bloody  
and naked. He saw his father with his leg and the right part of his chest blown away by  
the bullets of the automatic weapon. 10 years later that little helpless boy is now a  
Lieutenant-Commander in Seal Team 9. A group of 50 men serving as counter-  
terrorists. His name was John Simmers.  
John Simmers was still at his office table. The phone rang. *RING RING* *RING  
RING*. John Simmers picked it up. Hello? It was his friend Lieutenant-Commander  
Derek Nomars. Derek called an asked if John would like to go a mission to the Middle  
East with him because there were a group of terrorists called the Guerilla Warfare.  
John immediately said yes, thinking of getting revenge. He hung up and called up every   
single one of his men to be at the station in the next 30 min. Everyone went to the  
armory to pick up their weapons. John was heading to the Sniper Section of the armory.  
AWP, no. Scout, no. Aha, the Silenced AWP, yes! He picked up his weapon and than  
headed towards the pistol section. USP with a silencer, He called all his men to get in  
the trucks, they were heading towards the air force base. At the air force base 5 planes  
with a capacity of 10 passengers each were waiting. They went on board. They  
reached Italy to transfer to a helicopter. There was a call when they were heading to  
the hotel for a good comfortable sleep. The message was that theyre were just  
terrorists seen at the Gucchi's wine factory. The team of 50 all went off to the wine  
factory. They reached their and they were at the gates. Helicopters were buzzing over  
them trying to get the positions of the terrorists. Theyre mission were to get the Gucchi  
family out of there and than blow up the wine factory. They had the C4 with extra  
charges in it ready. There were teams of 10. John was in the sniping group. His friend  
Tom was in the close-quarters group. John got into his nest and just waited there. A  
head popped out. John aimed where the head was just seen. It popped out. Click. The  
head was gone and the body was there. *Sound of AK47 firing* DAMN IT! John had  
just gotten his scope ruined by the person firing the AK 47. He borrowed another  
comrades sniper. Man down. John couldn't believe it. Another man down. This  
couldn't be happening. Than John got furious. There were heads and guns popping  
out everywhere. Click. Blood. Click. Blood. Click. Miss. Click click click. Blood more  
blood and more. John was furious. He had to reload but a terrorists was aiming his SG  
552 at him. John took out his pistol. *Bam Bam Bam* He got him on the arm and the  
testis which finished him off. He got out his silenced awp and reloaded. *sound of an  
AK* AHHH.. Johns shoulder was skinned by the bullet. Thinking of his parents he got  
the anger out of him by killing two more terrorists. Than he saw Tom with the hostages  
running towards him. *Sound of an AWP* Tom was on the floor, laying lifeless. John  
could not believe it. He saw where the bullet had came from. With tears in his eyes he  
aimed and shot at the box. 3 seconds later blood was dripping from the box. He got  
him. John went out to the hostages with his USP. One hostage had been killed. Mr.  
Gucchi's son had been killed. John just got them and ran them towards the helicopter  
they were safe. He told all of his team to come back in. He counted them one by one.  
There was only 49. Tom was missing. He remembered he was killed. So just to give  
Tom a correct funeral he took his body to the helicopter where he was supposed to be  
sitting if he had not died. Than John ran with the C4 with extra charges set it to 20  
seconds and threw it on the top of the roof where no one could find it. He took out his  
silenced AWP to check if anyone was on the roof. He saw a leg coming out from behind  
a box. He aimed right at the edge of the box. CLICK blood was dripping. From the top  
of the roof. Than he ran into his helicopter and they all left. John looked out the window  
and saw the terrorists running around to see where the hostages were. John wanted to  
kill them but he had no more bullets. *BOOM BOOM BOOM* the C4 exploded. In about  
20 seconds later there was nothing, but plain ground. John went back to the hotel, but  
not in the same mood as the first time he went in. He had just lost his second most  
important thing. One of his bravest soldiers and his good friend. He had just felt a  
chunk of his heart taken out. Now it seemed like there was a really big hole there. The  
first hole made by the killing of his parents. The next one by the death of his friends  
which extended the hole in his heart. He was a mad, but depressed  
Lieutenant-Commander. 


End file.
